Set Fire to the Third Bar
by xxKVPxx
Summary: The wolves' friendship with the Cullens have caused problems to rise in the Vampire Court. Using a vacation trip as an excuse from the rest of the family...can Alice, with the help of long lost friends prevent the Volturis from going too far?
1. Chapter 1

**01 – From Washington to Europe, No Planes Involved**

****************************************************************************************************************************************

"Alice, are you sure you have to go to Europe?" Bella asked as she sat on the large leather couch next to Alice.

"Bella…you know I'm only going for a month." Alice comforted.

"Yeah…but you'd stay there longer if Erika lets you." Edward laughed.

"Edward! That's an invasion of privacy." Alice said. "Don't worry Bella, Jasper's with me, nothing will happen there."

"Well who's gonna look after Nessie?" Bella asked.

"There's Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle, and your friend Jacob too."

"Bella…don't worry, it's just Europe." Jasper said as he brought down the bags. The worries in the room are suddenly gone as Bella again blames Jasper for the sudden change in emotional atmosphere.

"You know…I still don't get how you two are going to Europe without a plane ticket." Jacob called out as he lifts Renesme from Bella's arms.

"Oh…I forgot to tell you about the family I'm staying with. They've already got that handled." Alice said as she piles her bags together.

"I doubt Erika will have enough room for all your clothes Alice." Rosalie commented.

"Well I'll find a way. Anyways…Jasper and I will be staying at Waylander's. They're all full bloods and it's pretty safe there."

"Well…guess a month is alright." Bella said.

"Hey…at least then you won't have to worry about Alice giving you makeovers." Edward joked.

"I'm annoyed Edward doesn't disrupt anyone else's mind except mine." Alice complained.

After another hour of packing and constant jokes and possibilities, Alice decides it's the time they should be leaving now. Alice and Jasper gathered their entire luggage into a large pile consisting mostly of Alice's apparels.

Bella, although well aware that Alice is an adept fighter, still worries about her, in Europe, at the Meeting of the Vampire Court. Bella could not imagine Alice facing against a single Vampire such as Victoria, not to mention an entire covenant.

"It's time." Alice announced.

"I still have one question." Emmet began. "How are you two going to get to Italy?"

"She should be here soon." Jasper assured.

"Yeah but knowing Erika…she won't." Alice added.

Within one second of time, a white aura suddenly appeared out of nowhere next to Jacob as from that jumped out Erika in a flash. A cloud of sand and debris scattered around her as she landed on the ground. Jacob was shocked as he almost dropped Renesme but luckily he didn't.

Bella saw that Erika's eyes are different from other's she's seen. They were purple. Bella couldn't help but look into them in a seeming trance. Edward had probably noticed what Bella did as he explained to her.

"She's a full blood vampire. She's a bit different from the rest. Kinda like us vegetarians."

"Erika…surprisingly is dropping as usual." Alice commented.

"I take that as a compliment." Erika notices Bella standing next to Edward. "You must be Bella."

"Yes." Bella uttered.

"Well…are you two ready?" Erika asked.

"All set." Jasper said directing Erika's attention to the pile of luggage.

"Holy crap are you kidding me?" Erika exclaimed, staring widely at the pile.

"Now I see why you two didn't buy plane tickets." Emmet said.

"Ah…well…guess it's good to be prepared." Erika commented on Alice's pile of luggage.

"It's not that much, just the essentials." Alice tried to explain.

"From the looks of that ogre…one would think that you two are moving." Erika joked as she approached the pile. "Okay…grab on cause I'm not _ripping_ back." She announced.

"Oh this should be interesting." Esme said standing next to Carlisle.

"Honestly…I don't think Erika can handle Alice's entire load." Carlisle added.

Erika closed her eyes and concentrated hard as Alice and Jasper held onto the luggage and Erika. Once again, within a flash a white aura appeared behind Erika as it sucked her along with the luggage and Alice and Jasper into it.

[Alice's Point of View]

I'd have to say…I can never get tired of Erika's _rip_. At least that's what she calls it while most people prefers to call it teleporting.

One second we were at our home in Forks, Washington, Continental U.S. The next second, we're in the living room of the Waylander's oversized mansion in the middle of France. The location is nice. The mansion though, is questionably IN Mount. Blanc. Yet this was the work of Master Architect, Eason Waylander, along with a little help from Erika for picking out the house and actually bringing it here.

"Feel free at home." Erika said as she grabbed herself a glass of fresh blood from their fridge.

Jasper cracked a smile at the interesting architecture of the house. Even the designs in different rooms are something to talk about. "So…where are we staying?"

"Um…oh yeah…Lydia was supposed to handle that. I just do the transportation. She's not here right now…um…be right back." Erika said as she dashed into a different room.

Jasper was as comfortable as ever. He sat down on the couch and out of boredom…began counting my luggage bags.

"Alice! Jasper!" a familiar voice called out.

"Maddox!" I yelled as Maddox walked into the room.

Maddox was also a full blood…but Jasper and I have known him for a very long time. Maddox sat down next to Jasper, shocked at our amount of luggage. This was becoming annoying now because I didn't think I packed that much. I only packed the essentials that ends up being eight full bags and a backpack or cosmetics.

Erika came back with Lydia as Lydia greeted us. She then showed us to our room. It was a very nice room. Window view to a great landscape of Mount. Blanc. Yet Eason picked the very exact spot of Mount. Blanc where sun never shines in while the insiders could look outside and see a bright, sunny horizon.

"I guess we can crash here." Jasper said, smiling. "We just have to rough it up a bit." Jasper was grinning now.

From his grin I knew exactly what he was thinking. Well…it wouldn't hurt. Though right now we have to get settled in and everything else.

"Tonight." I said as Jasper's grin widened.


	2. Chapter 2

**02 – Getting Straight to Business**

*******************************************

[Alice's Point of View]

Bishop ran up from the stairs, nearly knocking down the door. His expression was shocked which was rarely seen on Bishop's face.

"Shawn saw something you should see." Bishop said.

We then zipped down to the living room where Shawn was seated on the couch. Erika, Maddox, Pax, and Tamia were around him. I could tell that Shawn's sharp vision ability is kicking in. Jasper suddenly calmed my mood and I couldn't help but resist. We gathered around Shawn as he described to us what he currently saw at the moment. Shawn can only see things going on at the current time while I could see in the future.

"They're making sudden decisions." Shawn began. "The Volturis knows that Alice can see the future when they make a decision. So they're using snap decisions, hoping she won't get there in time." Shawn ended.

"That means they're working without a plan." Tamia said.

"Shawn search what else they're doing right now." Bishop said pulling Erika into his arms.

"I told you…they're working without a plan. Wait… the Volturis have found new nomad vampires to join them." Shawn said.

"Can you tell who they are?" Erika asked.

"I know one of them is Nathaniel." Shawn said. "The other one…I'm not familiar. Hang on…his ability is like Bishop's and Edward's. He can read minds and manipulate them."

"Now would be a good time to have Bella around." Jasper said.

"We can't let them know about this. I don't want them to worry." Alice said.

"You didn't tell your coven about the meeting?" Erika asked.

"She didn't want them to worry…don't worry…we'll manage to convince Aro to help somehow." Bishop said as he leans his head closer to Erika's.

I could tell that Bishop and Erika are having a very complicated conversation right now, reading each other's mind. I turned and looked at Jasper's expression. Though everyone else in the room is calm, his expression represented what they truly feel like.

We all headed back to our room. Erika and Bishop sat on the couch across from Jasper and I. They were deathly quiet. Jasper wasn't using his ability right now as I could see that their conversation is still going on and getting hotter. Jasper and I talked quietly, trying not to bother anyone.

"Do you think it's a good idea not telling them?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, you know Bella. She can get worked up over anything." I told him.

"Would Aro notice if I use my ability during the meeting?" Jasper asked.

I closed my eyes as I looked into the future to answer Jasper's question. A vision came up…Jasper slowly put his ability to work. The entire black ballroom was first filled with loud arguments. The extinguishing candle lights slowly shifts into a lighter tone yet still as bright as ever. The loud arguments and aggression slowly settled down as the grand hall became light hearted. No one seemed to be questioning or even suspecting this was Jasper's work.

"Aro wouldn't notice." I assured him as I opened my eyes.

Jasper nodded. "Well…the meeting is next week. We can't do anything just sitting here."

"Agree. Let's go roam Paris. I have a feeling that we'll get something good there." I said.

"Other than your excessive shopping spree?" Jasper joked. Jasper used his ability again. I no longer felt worried, even if I kept thinking about the thoughts, no worries came.

I looked over as Erika and Bishop had just finished their conversation. Erika stood up, her as she approached Jasper and I. Her expression influenced by Jasper's ability. Erika grinned. I quickly saw what she was going to ask.

"I'll take the car." I said before Erika opened her mouth. Jasper and Bishop laughed right after.

"Well you could've waited till I said something." Erika said, laughing.

"Come on. We'll take you to the garage." Bishop said as Jasper and I stood up.

We walked down several flights of spiral staircases as we finally reach a full glass room, filled with cars. There must be over two hundred cars in this room alone. The cars varied from Jeeps like Emmet's to sports cars to sedans, and even vans and SUVs. Jasper couldn't help but utter a smile from the sight.

"Instead of collecting toy cars…you guys actually collect the real thing!" I exclaimed.

"Big is better. Pick any one." Erika said.

My sight immediately landed a canary yellow Ferrari. I rushed over to the piece of art as I admired the sleek design, modern interior, and overly tinted windows.

"I guess you can tell she wants that one." Jasper said, smiling at me.

"Jasper, aren't you going to pick one?" Erika asked.

"No…I can ride with my wife here." Jasper said, pulling me closer to him.

Bishop and Erika suddenly began laughing at the same time. I could most definitely tell that they are making jokes about us and exchanging it through their minds. Bishop's power was great use… he and Erika can have private times without other's even knowing.

Jasper and I hopped into the car as Bishop handed us the keys. Even they have specially designed keys. I looked at the keys in my hand. The key has the normal shape of a car key…except for the fact that on it was a laser etched picture of a Ferrari.

"Such an odd group of vampires." Jasper commented.

Erika laughed in a high chime almost like delicate bells. What Bella used to describe how we vampires laughed when she was still human.

I shoved the key into the car and quickly started the engine. Erika back up as Bishop opened the garage door for us. In this Ferrari was installed a very accurate working GPS, though I doubt I'll need it, that was supposed to take us from here straight to Paris.

I stomped on the gas pedal as the car revved into full speed and out the door. As we drove by I could see Pax jumping back from the Ferrari heading straight for him. From behind, Jasper could see Pax making faces at us while waving his fists around.

Now we're getting to business. I mean what's a trip to France like if you don't visit Paris? We drove the Ferrari several miles across the country side as Jasper asked.

"Wouldn't we stick out if we drove a yellow Ferrari into the streets of Paris?"

That was a good question, until I remembered that we're going to Paris. "Jasper…it's Paris."

Jasper nodded as I zipped past a large farm estate. From my acute vision, I saw a farm couple standing at the doorway of the farmhouse, looking at us…or our canary yellow Ferrari.

"Yeah…we won't stick out or anything." Jasper said sarcastically.

******************************************************************************

"Honey! Look at that Ferrari!" the farmer said.

"Yeah…so what?" the lady said as she pulled out a phone and snapped a picture of the exotic sports car passing by.


End file.
